This invention relates to an improved boat cover and more particularly to a boat cover that is attached to an existing structure that is easily installed and removed by the user.
Typical boat covers in the industry are made from fabric and are either custom made to fit an exact type or style of boat or are standard items that are sized generally according to the size of the boat. These boat covers typically must be removed and installed each time the boat is to be used. Once the boat cover is removed it is usually folded and stored in somewhere on the dock or the boat. Depending on the size of the boat, the cover can become extremely cumbersome and heavy once it is folded. Further, the cover typically requires a number of people for removal or installation. Still further, removal or installation is a dirty and time-consuming process for the users.
Other types of boat covers exist that attach to a boat dock and may be lowered and tied. However, once the cover has been removed from the boat it remains suspended above the slip where the boat is docked. Further, installation of the boat cover requires multiple people as the cover, once lowered, must be secure around the perimeter of the boat. This process is also time-consuming.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to manufacture a boat cover that is easy to install, inexpensive, and easy to operate.